So Apparently, I'm Cute
by Fufuluff
Summary: What happens when Kyo thinks it's time to show our favourite yankee his "true" form? The unthinkable! Oneshot. Rated T: For Minor Swearing.


_**Authors Notes: Hey. Well. We all know this wouldn't really happen. I know. This scene was meant for: ANGSSST. But who says we can't turn it into fluff! I mean... I just thought up this idea. And went: Hey. This is adorable. I'm going to write. Now. So... everyone enjoy this fluffy oneshot, 'kay? My first fanfiction in First Person, I believe. UoxKyo! **_

_**(Note: Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. xD If there is any, I checked through already...)**_

----;

I had to tell her. She already knew about the damn curse... it didn't bother her. Acutally, she threatened to feed my cat nip and see what I would do. Yeah, my... I don't know what to call her. Yankee? Uo? Arisa? Hell, I don't care, but according to Tohru, we're a "thing." A couple. Didn't see that comin', did ya? Anyway. She had to know... today... it's gonna drive me insane if I don't tell her.

But I'm acutally pretty damn afraid. She accepted my other form. The cat. Can't really say if it's a Zodiac thing or not, but I'm sure as hell still cursed! Anyway, I have to _show _her why I wear this bracelet... my true form. That monster. The ugliest thing in the whole damn world. It even made Tohru crack into damn tears. Argh... how am I going to show her?

My fingers played with the beads laced through a single string, I sucked in air, it would be anytime before she showed up. I sat, cross-legged in the grass. Arisa might have found it weird that I asked to meet her "in the middle of no where, ontop of the highest hill I could find." Well, we needed to be alone. I mean, it isn't like I want the whole world to bask upon my _presence. _Sheesh.

"Hey Orangey!" Arisa waved her hand in greeting, taking a seat next to me, ruffling my hair. "Wow. Someplace, huh? Why'd you bring me here, Orangey?" Arisa rose her eye-brow in a perfect arch.

"Because... I..." What the hell do I say!? Hey Arisa, take the beads off and see what happens to my body! Oh yeah... because that's perfectly normal.

"Well?" Arisa said, folding her arms across her chest.

"I gotta show you something."

"'Kay. Well, let's get this show on the road Kyon!" Arisa prompted, pumping her fist.

"It isn't that simple, damnit!"

"Wow Orange-top, okay. This must be serious." Arisa rolled her eyes, "So. What is it?"

I plopped down next to her, god this was going to be hard. How would she react? She'd hate me. She'd hate me with her entire soul. She would want her memory erased. No. I can't show her. I can't... I don't want too... loose...

"Nevermind... do you wanna go-" I started, but was soon cut off by the sound of Arisa's annoyed voice.

"Don't try and change the subject, _sweetheart, _" She almost spat out the words. Yeah, sweetheart was forced, I could tell. She was trying to hold her temper, wasn't she? I smirked, only for my hair to be pulled. "What the hell are you smiling at!?"

"Ow! Ow! Let me go!" Her grip released, with one more huge tug of course.

"Spit it out."

"Alright! Fine!" Here's goes nothing. Damn, I'm screwed. What's gonna happen to us? Will she run away like Tohru...? But then accept me? Or will she run away for good? Would she ever want to see me again? "Look... these beads... I... my true form... I'm really..."

"A cat? C'mon Orangey. I know already. I understand..." Arisa put her head on my shoulder, laughing. How cliche. Damnit Arisa.

"It isn't like that!" I told her, shrugging her off, as much as I didn't want to. Doesn't matter anyway. She'd going to never talk to me again after this. "Here! Damnit, I'll just show you what happens! Take off this bracelet!"

She reached out with her hand, but I blocked it. No... not yet. "Wait! Before I... show you... could I... could we... for the last time...?" I knew it was going to be over, I just knew it.

"What...?" Arisa looked puzzled, "Wow... this is really important. Just tell m-"

I kissed her. For what seemed to be like the last time. Yeah, I know. Cheesy. I ran my fingers through her blonde hair, it would be all over, wouldn't it? She pulled me a little closer, she knew about the whole "I can't hold you. Unless you want to make out with a cat" thing. I pulled away, "_Now,_ take it off."

I stood up, and held my arm out to her, and I felt her slender fingers slip the bracelet off, she blinked at me with confusion as I took a step back. My body began to convulse, smoke started to fume around me. My pupil expanded, I could see her. She was moving away. A low growl started at the back of my throat, I wouldn't run away this time. I wanted to, but did n't. I dug my now freakin' deformed hands... let's call them claws. They definatly don't pass as PAWS. Anyway, I dug them into the ground, I'd stay in my place this time. I didn't want to run away, my heart started to slow... I realized the "trasformation" was done. I was a complete utter monster now.

"Kyo...?" She wasn't running away!? "Kyo... is that acutally you?"

I snarled in response, she wasn't moving. She just stared. That was it...

"...Orangey?" She tried.

ORANGEY!? In a time like this!? Stupid beautiful bitch! I bared my teeth out of anger, only to see her..._ smile? _

"It is you! Hahah!" She was... _laughing? _Alright now, get this. This is what she said to me:

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING ADORABLE!" Arisa screamed, running over to my monster form, grabbing me by the "cheeks" like you would do to a baby. "Aww! I could eat you up, damnit!"

"WHAT!?" I said, although it probably came out weird, "You... what!?" I preceeded to stand there, letting her soft hands stroke my head. What was I!? Some kind of pet!?

"Why didn't you show me this before? This is fricken sweet!" Arisa rambled, "I thought you were going to tell me, I don't know... something tragic, like my memories would be erased! But this... this is more than I ever expected. You prove to be a very multi-purpose boyfriend."

"....Hell." I fumed, how could she like this thing!? After all the trouble I went through! ALL THE WORRYING!? "You're okay with this!?"

"Hell yeah! Ah, I could do without the smell, but you look like a giant kickass monster!" Arisa laughed, pulling a mask out of her pocket, "Heh. Being in a gang was good for something." She chuckled, tying the mask around her face to cover the smell.

"Yankee... you are incredible." I rolled my eyes, how could she think I'm cute at a time like this? Holy crap, this woman's fricken crazy. Of course. Arisa Uotani, former gang member, just had to like creepy-weird-stinky-monster things like me, right? I growled to myself inwardly. Of course she thought it was cute.

"Imagine!" She told me, hopping onto my back and holding onto my neck like I was a giant horse or something. "I wouldn't have to get a driver's permit! And bringing you back to the gang members? THE LEDGENDARY UOTANI, AND HER SIDEKICK: THEGIANTSTICKBUG! Ah, god. That would be so friggen sweet!"

"GET OFF ME! And I don't look like a stickbug!" I bellowed, but she only laughed and held me around the neck tighter. "You can't tell this to _anyone._"

"Aw, I was only joking. Oh, it would be cool, huh?" She shrugged, jumping off, "I could kiss you! Ah!"

Okay... now she was sounding like some kind of fan-man-girl-woman-yankee-not-my-girl-friend-person. How could she possibly like this? She was staring at me like this monster was the pet of her dreams. Or car, for that matter. I could only do anything but transform when the blonde graced me with her lips on the side of my cheek. (I don't know why the hell she would kiss something as smelly and disgusting as my "true" form. But she did. Hell, I'm not complaining.) Before ya know it, I was human again. First thing I did was run over and get my damn bracelet!

"Aw. Orangey's back." Arisa pounted, with fake dissapointment.

"You say that like it's a bad thing! Sheesh." I put the bracelet around my wrist, and smiled at it with satisfaction. Now I faced her, she had that signature smirk on her face.

"Jelous?" She held out her hand and pulled me up, standing up, I faced her. Her arms hung loosley around my neck. "Don't worry Kyon-Kyon. You're human form is okay too."

"OKAY!?" I screamed, but was quickly silenced by her lips upon mine. Pulling away, she grinned, "Just kidding. I prefer you this way. But you're monster form is still adorable."

"So. What about the cat?" I knew I would regret what I just said. But she accepted me. In a weird way, I guess... but I'm not about to change it. She acutally... adored my monster form. Which was a hell of a lot better than hating it to peices!

"Oh right. Hah!" And that was it, I was in cradeled in her arms, as an orange cat.

I rolled my eyes with annoyance. "I can't believe I acutally love you." I growled, irritation pricking through my body. I just want to be human for more than five seconds, thanks.

"The feeling's mutual, Kyon-Kyon."

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**LOVE IT!? HATE IT!? LOATHE IT!? I don't care what you think, JUST WRITE IT ALL DOWN IN A REVIEW! I thought this to be rather cute. Oh. And Kyo Sohma's FMLS? Don't worry. We'll get a new Chapter up soon. Anyway! Please review! I love reviews! I CRAVE FOR REVIEWS. xD **_


End file.
